I am your angel
by Angeria
Summary: My first songfic. starts with that Kari is going to sing on a consert. Plz Rewiew!!!!!


Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon or any thing digimon realated. I am just an Digi-crazy girl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ **************************************************************************** ****************** Sakuyamon: Ok this is my first song fic based on Celine Dion´s and R Kelly´s song "I am your angel", so pleace dont flame me! *= description (=person {=memory ~=saying something note: the memorys is from boath 1st and 2nd season! **************************************************************************** ******************  
*Kari looked up on the dark night sky that was filled with stars and the moon that was beutifuly white as an pearl, she was on an out door concert place where all the digidestinated gathered to celebrate the defeat of MaloMyotismon. She was supposed to sing a song togheter with T.K. soon but it was still some couple of minutes left, she heared an awful voice sing from the sceen wich belonged to her bigger brother Tai. As fast as he could he steped down from the sceen to make place for Kari. The only one that was applouding Tai exept for Kari was Davis wich had Tai as idol.*  
  
~Kari, are you ready? a kind voice asked.  
  
*Kari turned around to see that T.K. stod there in his finest cloaths. She herself wore a pink dress with white roses decorating it.*  
  
~Yes T.K.  
  
*They walked up on the sceen and soon the music started*  
  
(Kari)  
  
*as she sang she was remembered of all the adventures she had, had with T.K.*  
  
~No mountain's too high for you to climb  
  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith~  
  
{she remembered how she and T.K. had tried to climb the rop to get away from Piedmon}  
  
~No river's too wide for you to make it across  
  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray~ { T.K.´s crest lighted up and made Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon}  
  
(T.K.)  
  
*The song made T.K. also rmember the times he had been with Kari, boath happy and sad*  
  
~And then you will see the morning will come  
  
and everyday will be bright as the sun  
  
{he saw in his inner vision when Kari´s crest was shinig the first time and how Angewomon had been fighting}  
  
~All of your fears cast them on me  
  
I just want you to see~  
  
{He asked if she was ok after her break down in her classroom earlyer}  
  
(Kari and T.K.)  
  
~I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I hear your voices when you call me~ {T.K. had heared thrue the dimensions how Kari had screamed for help to get away from the Scubamons}  
  
~I am your Angel,  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your Angel, I'm your Angel  
  
{Their digimon armor evolved for the first time} (T.K.)  
  
~I saw your tear drops and I heard you cry  
  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find~ {Kari cried over the Numemons who sacrified themselfs for her}  
  
~You have everything and you're still lonely  
  
It don't have to be this way  
  
Let me show you a better day~ (Kari and T.K. flying back to their world thrue the felds of flowers}  
  
(Kari) ~And then you will see, the morning will come  
  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun~  
  
{Kari sees T.K. coming togheter with Davis to save her from the Guardromons}  
  
~So all of your fears just cast them on me  
  
How can I make you see ~ (Kari makes Gatomon evolv to fight the LadyDevimon}  
  
(Kari and T.K.)  
  
~I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I hear your voices when you call me~ {They sees how Wizardmon sacrifices himself for them and how Kari start crying}  
  
~I am your Angel,  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your Angel, I'm your Angel {T.K. tries to find Kari}  
  
(T.K.)  
  
~And when it's time to face the storm~  
  
{they are just going to battle MaloMyotismon} (Kari)  
  
~I'll be right by your side~  
  
{Kari and T.K. realises that they can make their digimons evolv without the crests)  
  
(T.K.)  
  
~Grace will keep us safe and warm  
  
And I know we will survive~ {T.K. explains to Kari that digimons are reborn}  
  
(Kari)  
  
~And when it seems as if your end is drawing near (end is drawing near)  
  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
  
Just put your trust beyond the skies~ {Kari and T.K. and all the digidestinated beliving in their dreams}  
  
(Kari and T.K.)  
  
~I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your Angel,  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your Angel, I'm your Angel~  
  
*T.K. looked into Kari´s eyes that reflected the moon and stars, he realised that she meant more to him than he had understod. Kari looked back at T.K´s gentle face, she smiled, she now knew that she loved him of all her heart and that they where diestinated to be togheter*  
  
~I am your angel....Kari...  
  
*T.K. blushed when the words left his lips.*  
  
~I...I love you T.K....  
  
*They couldn´t stand it anymore, they let their lips touch eachouter and forming to an long kiss*  
  
~How romantic! Sora said while a tear of happyness droped from her eye.  
  
~Grr...Stupid T.B.!!! She is mine girl! Davis shouted.  
  
~Calm down Davis, let them be...She is in love with him and it is nothing you can do about it. One day you will find yourself a girl that are like you! Tai said happy.  
  
*With the moon behind the kissing couple some fire works exploded in all the colors of the rainbow and leaving sparkles in the air.*  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
~Nothing is ever sure of what will happen but right now they where all happy and filled with love so lets leav them there for now. Good bye!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** 


End file.
